


Against The World

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gerard is his own warning, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you said–” Isaac's voice cracks and he clears his throat, tries again, first clenched in the lapels of Chris' jacket. “You said, you and me, together against the world.”</p><p>Chris' normally twinkling blue eyes are cold and distant as he reaches down and pries the wolf's fingers from his clothing. “I lied.”</p><p>Isaac slumps to the bed, their bed, as Chris turns and walks out without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about some sort of amulet that messes with feelings? Whatever ship is fine.

“But you said–” Isaac's voice cracks and he clears his throat, tries again, first clenched in the lapels of Chris' jacket. “You said, you and me, together against the world.”

Chris' normally twinkling blue eyes are cold and distant as he reaches down and pries the wolf's fingers from his clothing. “I lied.”

Isaac slumps to the bed, _their bed_ , as Chris turns and walks out without a second thought.

-

He's still there hours later, just blank and numb and empty, when another heartbeat approaches, and Isaac doesn't even look up when the buzzer goes off. What does he care?

It's not until a key turns in the lock, and he has a moment of hope before he realizes that it's definintely not Chris, and then it dies away.

They smell like Chris though, and Isaac's eyes glow golden as he pushes off from the bed and shuffles to the bedroom's doorway.

“That was the best thing I've ever bought,” comes a voice straight from Isaac's nightmares.

“Gerard,” he growls, some of that fire coming back as he get angry at the man, the _intruder_ , in their apartment.

The old man continues as if Isaac isn't a threat to him at all. “I like him like this, focused on the task at hand.” He finally turns to look at Isaac, who's still clothes in just a pair of pajama pants. “Chris has a very bad habit of jumping into bed with _animals_.” Gerard sneers that last word, and Isaac's rage unleashes like a whipcrack.

He leaps at the old man, and is shocked to find himself flying back, slamming into the wall, as a fanged monstrousity faces him. An _Alpha_ , Isaac sees as the eyes glow a demonic red.

“What does that make you, then?” Isaac growls, and then recoils at the dark laugh that emanates from Gerard.

“Something entirely new, wolf.” He stalks closer, wicked black claws extending from his hands. “Something that's going to enjoy killing you.”

Isaac ducks and rolls to the side, but somehow Gerard is faster and he feels the burning lines of pain as those vicious claws cut into his side, tearing skin and muscle. He screams for Chris until his vocal cords are severed by those self-same claws, and the last thing Isaac sees is a spray of blood.

-

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a pair of familiar blue eyes, filled with love and worry. _Unlike the last time he'd seen them._

Isaac closes his eyes and turns his face away.

“I don't want to see you,” is the first thing Chris hears after sitting by Isaac's bedside for nearly three weeks, day and night. It's no more than he expected. Chris had hoped to be able to explain beofre Isaac sent him away, but he's not going to go against the younger man's wishes at this fragile point in his recovery.

Chris nods and turns away, walks slowly towards the door, waiting for Isaac to change his mind, to call him back, to say _something_.

He never hears it.

-

“How's Isaac?”

Peter arches a brow. “I see you've replaced me as Pack pariah.”

Chris waits, silently.

“He's fully healed,” Peter snaps, and then vanishes through the doorway. Chris doesn't follow, turns and climbs back into his truck and back it up to turn around.

He takes one last look at the house, and thinks he sees the curtain of Isaac's room twitching, as if someone had been there just a second before.

 _Please, Isaac_ , he thinks, _forgive me. I need you._ But these are things Chris can't say.

-

It's been three months to the day since Gerard imploded their relationship, and Chris is celebrating by burying himself in a second bottle of whiskey. Just like he has every day for the last month.

Chris drinks for the sister he lost a long time before she was killed by Peter, the sister that he was forced to behead himself. He drinks to forget watching his wife and daughter die. He drinks to forget having to kill his own father. But mostly he drinks for the battered, abused boy that he'd tried to love and then thoroughly betrayed.

He could blame Gerard all he wanted, but it was his decision not to execute his father in the first place, his failure that let the older man escape from the home they'd had him in, his failure to secure family assets so that Gerard had access to the cash he needed, his fault that he hadn't kept Isaac safe like he promised he would.

He sees Isaac in the shadows and lifts his glass. It's not an unusual visitation, he sees the golden beta a lot when he's deep in the bottle.

“I was never good enough for you, sweet boy,” he tells the hallucination, “Cursed amulet or not, I would have hurt you in the end.”

“It wasn't you...” The ghost breathes softly and Chris shakes his head.

“It's always been _my_ responsibility. D'you know...” He drifts off a minute, then continues. “When Katie and I were kids, it was my job to train her. When she failed at the goals Gerard set for her... He showed her what failure meant, made her watch as he took his belt to me until I was bleeding. Then he'd make me clean it up before he'd let her bandage me up. He'd tell her over and over that it was her fault.” Chris shakes his head and closes his eyes. “Never was, she was just a little girl... Five years old.. Katie, Victoria, Gerard... Allison... Isaac.....”

Isaac is frozen in the shadows, a tear sliding along his cheek as he listens to Chris' nightly litany of his own failures, knowing that the hunter thinks he's just an alcohol induced vision.

He's trying to wrap his head around the fact that Chris hadn't meant what he'd said, hadn't wanted to leave him.

_Why did no one tell him about the amulet?_

_-_

“Ask your Alpha,” is all Peter will say, and then flinches when Scott directs a glare his way. He knows the threat of Eichen House hangs over him, and Scott can put him back there any time he wants to.

“We felt a clean break was best,” Kira says soothingly, as Scott nods and flashes that sunshine smile.

“It really is better this way, Isaac, trust me.”

Isaac appeals to Derek, who won't meet his eyes. “Scott knows what he's doing,” he mumbles, and Stiles nods in agreement.

Isaac runs a hand through his hair and makes a decision. He turns on his heels and heads towards the door.

“Isaac.” The Voice stops him in his tracks. “Be careful.” It sounds like a threat.

Isaac goes anyway.

-

When Chris wakes up to a familiar body wrapped in his arms, he thinks he's still dreaming. But them there's a soft pair of lips on his own, and the pale blue eyes flare open as Isaac pulls back.

“Oh god, Isaac...” He can't think, overwhelmed, can't speak, just pulls him tight, holds onto the golden wolf like his life depends on it.

“Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't know about the amulet, they didn't tell me, _I didn't know_ ,” Isaac whispers brokenly and the hunter shakes his head.

“I should have kept you safe, safe from everything, I'm the one who should be–”

He's cut off by Isaac's mouth on his once again.

“I love you,” he whispers against Chris' lips when the desperate kiss is over, and the hunter cups his face, runs a thumb over his cheekbone.

“Isaac, I–”

“Shh, it's fine. We're fine. You and me together., right? Against the world.”

Chris can't help but smile at that and pulls Isaac close one more.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
